Trip
by Dazzling Kaise
Summary: Karena tantangan Kai, Sehun bersikeras untuk mengikuti 'Trip' Klub Pecinta Alam di Hutan. "Sehunnie, tidak usah ikut saja ya?", "Tapi, kan Sehunnie bendahara! Tidak mungkin tidak ikut, bahkan sepupu Jongkook yang baru tingkat 1 mengikutinya." –Sehun, "Tahu begini aku menyesal pernah menantangmu, Sehun-ssi" –Kai. KaiHun. Threeshoot. RnR. DLDR. Sho-ai.
1. Chapter 1

TRIP

.

Karena tantangan Kai, Sehun bersikeras untuk mengikuti 'Trip' Klub Pecinta Alam di Hutan. "Sehunnie, tidak usah ikut saja ya?", "Tapi, kan Sehunnie bendahara! Tidak mungkin tidak ikut papa, bahkan sepupu Jongkook yang baru tingkat 1 mengikutinya." –Sehun, "Tahu begini aku menyesal pernah menantangmu, Sehun-ssi" –Kai. KaiHun. Threeshoot. RnR. DLDR. Sho-ai.

.

.

Warn : Yaoi (Boyslove), Typo everywhere, Crackpair, DLDR, Just close your tab if you don't like.

Enjoy, dear!

.

.

"Kau serius akan mengikuti trip ini Sehun-ssi?" Tanya lelaki berkulit tan.

Sehun menatap nyalang, merasa diremehkan. "Harus berapa kali aku harus mengatakan Iya Kim Kai-ssi." Jawab Sehun sambil menggeram.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum. "Ya, baguslah. Asal kau jangan merepotkan dan membuat orang-orang di sana kerepotan karena mu saja nanti." Kemudian kembali memperhatikan apa yang di sampaikan ketua klub mereka, saat ini mereka tengah rapat dadakan terkait Trip ke Brazil yang akan di lakukan pekan ini. Brazil man!

Yah... Jadi ketua klub pecinta alam ini adalah anak salah seorang donatur tetap di sekolah swasta yang kekurangan dana ini. Oleh karena itu, jangan heran. Trip ini terlaksana karena proposal yang –mungkin- di ajukan oleh sang ketua ke ayahnya sendiri. Kkkkkk...

"Baiklah... Jadi yang terpilih mengikuti trip kali ini dua belas orang. Saya tahu, banyak yang sudah mendaftar, namun karena berbagaai faktor kita tidak mungkin membawa semuanya kan? Jangan khawatir bagi yang belum terpilih nantinya bisa mengikuti trip tahun depan." Ujar sang ketua.

"Kita bisa melihat daftar nya di dinding mading depan ruangan ini jam 4 sore nanti. Saya juga akan membaginya menjadi 3 Tim." Tambahnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah rapat berakhir Sehun segera melihat ke mading sekolah. Bukannya ia takut tidak terpilih. Sehun kan bendahara Klub, ia bahkan kemarin ikut memutuskan siapa-siapa saja yang berhak mengikuti Trip kali ini. Tetapi, mengenai pembagian kelompok Sehun murni tidak tahu. Makanya, ia cepat-cepat melihat dengan siapa akan se Tim. Ok, bukan apa. Sehun berharap sekelompok dengan orang-orang yang dapat diandalkan atau setidaknya yang telah berpengalaman, sebenarnya ini pengalaman pertama Sehun. Ya untuk jaga-jaga kan.

Setelah berdesak-desakkan akhirnya Sehun bisa melihat dengan siapa saja ia akan berkelompok.

Dan Sehun..

sekelompok dengan Kim Kai.

.

Tunggu dulu...

Ok, Sehun bukan terkejut karena ia sekelompok dengan wakil ketua osis itu. Sehun sudah memprediksikannya sih sebenarnya. Mereka kan... Ahh Lupakan!

Ada yang aneh...

Kenapa kelompoknya hanya berisi dua orang? Ok.. Sehun jelas-jelas sudah membaca dua kelompok diatasnya yang terdiri dari tiga orang. Mata Sehun kembali menelusur ke bawah, ia membaca keterangan di bawahnya...

*Yang namannya tidak tercatat.. Bertugas sebagai dokumenter dan seksi peralatan.. Atau tugas dapat dikondisikan nanti. Terima kasih.

Mungkin tidak terlalu buruk se Tim dengan Kai. Setidaknya namja itu juga pernah mengikuti trip seperti ini sebelumnya kan?

Ya, meski Sehun agak khawatir jika nantinya namja itu akan bersikap menyebalkan padanya. Apalagi, Sehun kan... Ahh... Sudahlah, lihat saja nantinya.

.

.

Trip nya akan dilaksanakan lusa. Mereka harus ke bandara pagi-pagi sekali. Jarak Korea-Brazil itu tidak dekat, demi Tuhan. Sebenarnya Sehun agak ragu juga untuk mengikuti Trip ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, posisinya di Klub kan bendahara. Tidak mungkin ia malah menolak ikut.

Sehun juga sudah bersiap-siap. Bukan Sehun, tapi papanya Kyungsoo. Sehun dan papanya sempat berdebat mengenai hal ini. Papanya bersikeras tidak mengijinkan Sehun ikut dengan alasan khawatir akan keselamatan putra semata wayang nya itu. Tapi, setelah mendengar alasan Sehun dan mendapat dukungan Kris Daddynya, Kyungsoo dengan sangat terpaksa mengijinkan Sehun ikut. Sehun juga sudah berjanji pada kedua orang tuanya akan menjaga diri, mengikuti intruksi yang di perintahkan, dan berhati-hati.

Tapi, tetap saja di dasar hatinya yang terdalam, Kyungsoo masih agak ragu.

"Sehunnie... Tidak usah ikut saja ya. Papa bisa minta ijinkan pada ketua klubmu itu, papa kenal dengan orang tuanya. Papa bisa beralasan nantinya kalu Sehun tidak bisa tinggal di luar lama-lama seperti itu." Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi merengek pada putranya. Sore ini Sehun sedang dikamarnya. Mengecek benda-benda apalagi sekiranya yang akan di bawa.

"Papa... Sehun tidak mungkin tidak ikut. Tenang saja, selama ini Sehun juga sudah mendapat pelatihan bertahan di Hutan. Jadi, papa tidak usah khawatir. Kita sudah menyepakatinya kan kemarin." Balas Sehun meyakinkan. Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun melihatnya agak sedih. Tekadnya sudah bulat, Sehun benar-benar akan mengikuti trip kali ini.

Sehun memeluk papanya. Papanya ini sangat protektif dan perhatian pada Sehun, jadi wajar jika papanya bersikap seperti itu. Tapi, mau sampai kapan? Sehun bukan bayi lagi yang selalu bergantung pada orang lain. Suatu saat ia harus mandiri juga kan? Itu juga menjadi salah satu alasan Sehun mengikuti Trip ini.

"Papa... Jangan menangis. Sehun juga sedih. Sehun janji akan pulang dengan Sehat dan Selamat. Jadi, jangan khawatir."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melepas pelukan pada putranya. Sehun menyeka air mata Kyungsoo dan memberikan senyuman cerah yang ia punya.

"Sehun... Papa, menaruh jaket anti hujan nya di Tas besar ini. Di dalam sana juga ada beberapa baju hangat, selimut tipis, pakaian dalam, dan sapu tangan. Di dalamnya juga ada biskuit gandum, bisa Sehunnie makan saat lapar." Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada Tas Sehun.

"Dan di saku-saku kecil sekitar Tas, Papa taruh cream untuk kulit, dan perlengkapan mandi. Jaga kesehatan ya sayang. Jangan tinggalkan lecet sedikitpun di kulitmu. Oh, ya... Di dalam tas besar juga ada p3k kecil, jika terluka bisa menggunakannya."

Sehun mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan papanya.

"Papa.. ke belakang dulu. Jangan telat makan malam nanti, okay." Ucap Kyungsoo, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sehun di kamarnya.

"Iya, Papa cantik."

.

.

Satu hari menjelang keberangkata Sehun. Papanya tak henti-hentinya menasihatinya ini itu. Bahkan malam tadi, papanya tidur sekamar dengan Sehun.

Lain pula papanya lain pula daddynya Kris. Jika Kyungsoo terkesan menghalang-halangi, maka Kris sangat mendukung kegiatan Trip yang akan diikuti Sehun. Jika saja lelaki itu tidak ingat usia mungkin ia akan mendaftarkan diri mengikuti Trip Klub pecinta alam sekolah Sehun. Lelaki Kanada-Chinnese itu menyiapkan perlengkapan-perlengkapan untuk bertahan saat di hutan nanti. Bukan makanan yang banyak Kyungsoo bawakan. Tapi, berupa peralatan seperti alat pancing, pisau yang juga ada mata gergajinya di sisi lainnya, tali tambang, plastik dlsb. Yah... Intinya kedua namja sejoli ini menyiapkan dengan matang perlengkapan untuk Sehun di hutan nanti.

Sehun diantarkan oleh papanya ke sekolah sekitar jam 5 pagi. Sebelum, ke bandara mereka sepakat untuk berkumpul terlebih dahulu.

Sebenarnya Sehun agak risih, hanya dia mungkin satu-satunya yang diantarkan oleh Papanya. Anak-anak lain bahkan pergi sendiri-sendiri. Jongkook pun begitu. Anak itu sekarang malah terlibat pembicaraan dengan Papanya.

"Jongkook-ie ikut juga ya?" Basa-basi Kyungsoo, padahal ia sudah tahu dari Sehun.

"Iya..Paman." Jawabnya cerah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, Paman titip Hyung mu.. Yah? Jaga dia... Bantu Hyung kalau sedang kesulitan, arra?" Pinta Kyungsoo.

Jongkook, mengangguk malu-malu. Sehun Hyung itu sangat manis menurut Jongkook, ia akan sangat senang mendapat tugas ini.

"Tentu saja, Paman. Aku akan menjaga Hyung. Jangan Khawatir." Jawabnya lantang. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Papa, pulanglah.. Kami akan segera ke bandara dan Take off." Perintah Sehun. Iya, mereka memang akan segera berangkat, ketua klub baru saja mengumumkan tadi.

Dengan tidak rela Kyungsoo mengangguk, dengan terlebih dahulu memeluk putranya dan menciumi kedua pipinya. Ia masih tidak rela dan khawatir... Sehun itu kan ceroboh... Bagaimana jika anak itu terpelesat di jurang... tenggelam di sungai... ia tidak bisa membayangkan lagi.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran papanya Sehun berbisik. "Aku akan menjaga diri, Papa. Take your time."

Karena terlalu lama dengan acara peluk memeluk dengan papanya, salah seorang anggota Klub menegur Sehun agar segera berangkat.

"M-mmaaf... Sehun-ssi. Kita harus segera berangkat." Ucap Kai.

Pelukan mereka terlepas. Kyungsoo berbalik dan mendapati Kai yang tersenyum kaku padanya.

"Kai-ssi, tolong lihat-lihat Sehun ya? anak itu sedikit ceroboh." Pinta Kyungsoo.

Mengerti dengan maksud Kyungsoo. Kai hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Sedangkan Sehun menunjukkan wajah masamnya, kenapa Papanya selalu berkata seperti itu dengan teman-teman se klubnya. Ahh... Sehun malu, Sehun cukup manly juga untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri. Dia Namja, dia kuat, hanya sekedar bertahan di Hutan seminggu tidaklah sesulit yang papanya bayangkan. Tidak ingin drama ini berlanjut, Sehun segera mengikuti Kai dan mencium pipi papanya untu terakhir kali.

.

.

Perjalanan yang melelahkan, selama di pesawat hanya Sehun habiskan dengan tidur. Sesampainya di bandara Brazil, tim mereka segera meluncur menuju lokasi melalui jalan darat. Perjalanan ang panjang kan?

Sehun kira perjalanan darat hanya menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam. Ia berpikir seperti itu saat kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di pasar ikan. Sehun pikir sudah sampai di hutan ternyata mereka hanya ingin membeli peralatan memancing. Untung Daddy nya sudah mempersiapkan semuanya jauh-jauh hari, jadi Sehun tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mencarinya lagikan.

Mereka sampai di Hutan saat siang hari sekitar jam 1. Mereka langsung berjalan beriringan dengan Tim nya masing-masing. Jongkook yang sedari tadi selalu berada di dekat Sehun mendengus kecewa karena ia bagian dokumentasi dan harus meliput Tim Ketua Klub.

Misi mereka kali ini adalah menemukan lokasi dimana mereka akan tinggal dan mendirikan tempat untuk mereka tidur dan beristirahat. Mereka akan di bekali dengan gps untuk menemukan Lokasi. Tim Sehun dan Kai berjalan ke arah utara sedangkan tim ke dua dan ke tiga mereka tidak tahu, karena dari awal mereka menyusuri sungai dengan perahu boat, mereka sudah di pisah.

.

.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia kesal tentu saja. Hutan brazil benar-benar menyebalkan. Basah dan berlumpur. Belum beban berat di punggungnya. Dan di tangan kanannya.

Baru separuh jalan, Sehun terus menggerutu ini itu. Membuat partner nya merasa kesal juga.

"Aku sudah bilang jauh-jauh hari kan? Jika tidak sanggup jangan mengikuti tantanganku. Aku tahu, kau tidak akan sanggup. Aku hanya bercanda saat itu." Ucap Kai kesal, iya kesal dan risih sebenarnya karena sedari tadi mendengar gerutuan Sehun tentang ini itu.

Sehun melemparkan death glare nya pada Kai, "Tidak. Aku tidak menyesal ikut. Kau perhatikan saja jalanmu, kenapa kita malah berhenti." Sehun mendecih.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan jalannya lagi, sesekali ia memperhatika GPS di tangannya menyesuaikan arahnhya. Sementara Sehun mengikuti di belakang.

Mereka jalan dalam keheningan. Dalam hitungan Sehun mereka sudah dua jam berjalan. Dan kalau boleh jujur, kakinya juga sudah lemas, inginnya istirahat, tapi ia gengsi jika meminta itu pada Kai. Pasalnya lelaki berkulit tan itu terlihat masih bersemangat sekali.

Sehun menghela napas lelah, sungguh Kakinya benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang.

"Kai..." Rintih Sehun. merasa di panggil Kai menoleh ke belakang dan memandang Sehun tajam.

"Wae?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Bisakah kita istirahat sebentar?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada memohon.

Kai berhenti sejenak. Melihat ke sekeliling, hari mulai menggelap memang. Jarak mereka juga tidak terlalu jauh lagi dengan lokasi.

"Ini hampir malam Sehun. kau tidak bisa berjalan sedikit lagi. Kita harus sampai di sana malam ini juga. Jika tidak kita tidak punya tempat untuk tidur." Jelas Kai panjang lebar.

Sehun menunduk. Kemudian berjalan dengan pelan. Ia tidak menjawab tidak atau iya.

Menyadari jalan Sehun yang sangat lamban Kai berbalik. "Apa masalahmu?"

"Huh?" Ucap Sehun spontan.

"Kemarikan Tasmu.." Tunjuk Kai pada tas punggung besar Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam, tetapi tangan Kai menjangkau Tas punggungnya dan membawanya di punggungnya. Sehun tidak mengerti. Kai barusan menolongnya ya?

Hahaha.. Baguslah...lagipula punggung Sehun sudah sakit membawa beban –yang menurut sehun berat- di punggungnya.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka berdua menemukan lokasi yang tepat untuk mendirikan tenda –Menurut Kai sih-,

Sementara dalam pikiran Sehun mereka hanya akan tinggal beristirahat dan tidur. Tapi, pikiran itu musnah saat yang ia lihat cuma tanah kosong, maksudnya di sini belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Champ yang sehun bayangkan.

"Kai, tendanya mana?" Tanya Sehun slow motion.

Kai melemparkan smirk. "Tenda kau bilang? Kita akan membangunnya sendiri, menggunakan kayu hutan!" Tekan Kai.

Harusnya Sehun tidak menolak Tenda yang akan di bawakan papanya kemaarin, meski ia harus lelah-lelaah membawanya.

Sehun tidak mengerti. Mana yang lainnya? Bukankah mereka semua akan berkumpul di suatu lokasi, begitukan?

"Kai yang lain mana?" Tanya Sehun sambil melihat ke sekliling penerangan yang minim sama sekali tidak membantu.

Kai menoleh, setelah meletakkan Tas dan bawa-bawaan lainnya di gundukkan tanah yang lebih tinggi. "Mereka di jalan Sehun. Kita memiliki misi masing-masing, cukup turuti setiap instruksi dan kau bisa dapatkan nilai lebih untuk ekskul Pecinta Alammu." Terang Kai.

Sehun menggeram, Apa-apaan ini, kalau bukan aturan sekolah bodohnya mengenai nilai ekskul wajib diatas B sebagai syarat kenaikan kelas, Sehun pasti akan beribu kali memikirkan mengikuti Trip ini atau tidak. A, ketahuilah itu salah satu alasan Sehun yang lain.

.

Hari semakin menggelap mereka harus segera mendirikan Tenda untuk mereka tidur malam ini. Sementara itu rintik hujan mulai mengguyur, Sehun sudah memprediksikan hal ini, Papanya searching di Google dan mengatakannya pada Sehun. Hutan hujan Brazil memiliki curah hujan yang tinggi dalam sehari bahkan bisa tiga kali Hujan.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh Kai adalah membuat api. Dan Sehun bertugas untuk melindunginya. Mereka akan membuat tenda di antara pohon-pohon yang akan dijadikan penopang, mereka membuat tenda dengan panggung sebagai tempat tidur, karena tanah di sekitar mereka berair dan rerawa.

Kai tak henti-hentinya memotong kayu-kayu yang akan dijadikan landasan. Sehun berniat membantu, tapi Kai menyuruhnya untuk menjaga api kan. Jadi, ia hanya menjaga api dengan jaket Hujannya dan sesekali memperhatikan Kai.

Sehun semakin kedinginan, Hujan semakin deras dan tenda mereka baru separuh jalan. Kai baru menyelesaikan bagian alasnya, mulai menyusun dedaunan untuk dijadikan atap.

"Kai.." cicit Sehun.

"Hmm.. " Gumam Kai.

"Daddyku membawakan plastik Kimchi di Tas, mungkin kita bisa menggunakannya sebagai atap."

"Bisa kau ambilkan." Kai dalam posisi memanjat sekarang, menyusun dedaunan sebagai atap mereka yang entah sampai kapan akan selesai.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, sebelumnya ia menancapkan kayu-kayu kecil di sekeliling Api dan meletakkan Jaket hujan diatasnya.

"Ini... Apa cukup?" Sehun menyerahkan plastik kepada Kai.

Kai mengangguk. "Coba kau rentangkan dulu."

Sehun menurut, dan merentangkan plastiknya, ukuran cukup lebar sekitar 3 meteran mungkin. Ahh... Papanya memang hebat, Sehun bahkan tidak kepikiran untuk membawa plastik seperti ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka selesai dengan Tenda mereka. Setelah meyakinkan atapnya tidak akan lepas tertiup angin.

"Sehun... naiklah..." Perintah Kai. Sehun menurut dan beranjak dari duduknya menunggui api di bawah tenda mereka.

Perlahan Sehun menaikinya.

"Kayunya kuat. Sangat kuat untuk menahan tubuh kerempengmu." Ledek Kai.

Sehun hanya mendengus malas.

Setelah merasa kayu yang ia duduki kuat, dengan perlahan Sehun menuju tasnya, mencari selimut tipis, udara lumayan dingin disini, Hujan masih mengguyur. Segera setelah menemukannya, Sehun membungkuskan dirinya dalam selimut. Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sehun.

Sehun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kai. Ia kedinginan, kondisi tubuhnya juga tidak terlalu fit, mungkin terforsir oleh perjalanan panjang mereka yang tanpa henti.

"Kau tidak sakitkan Sehun?" Tanya Kai was-was.

Sehun menggeleng , "Aku kedinginan... dan lapar.." Jawabnya dengan volume kecil.

Kai menoleh, "Lupakan... Jika kau tidak ingin hujan-hujan seperti ini mencari makan di hutan."

"Huh... Siapa juga yang mau mencarinya. Aku bawa makanan, asal kau tahu."

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, dalam hatinya 'apa saja yang anak ini bawa dalam tas besarnya itu'

Sehun mulai mencari-cari kantung plastik yang berisi makanan. Ia berharap semoga makanannya tidak basi, sehingga ia bisa menuntaskan hasrat laparnya.

Sehun harap-harap cemas, ia pun membuka bekal yang tertutup rapat oleh kotak bekalnya. Ia menciumi nasinya, dan menghela napas lega mendapati nasinya belum bau... Syukurlah...

Kemudian membuka kotak bekal satunya yang berisi sosis goreng dan nugget, ia yakin itu tidak akan basi. Papanya memang benar-benar hebat mempersiapkan segalanya.

Sehun pun memakan dengan lahap, beberapa kali menawari Kai tetapi lelaki berkulit tan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kai... kau benar-benar tidak lapar? Papa... membawa kan bekal sangat banyak... karena tahu aku sekelompok denganmu, sayang kalau harus di buang, aku juga sudah kenyang." Ujar Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kai memandang ke arah kotak bekal Sehun. Sehun agak kesal dibuatnya. Lelaki ini dari tadi sok bahwa ia hanya akan memakan makanan hutan selama di hutan. Sungguh, memangnya apa salahnya membawa bekal? Kai berkata seperti itu seolah-olah menyindir Sehun. ia jadi sebal sendiri.

"AAA.." Sodor Sehun pada Kai.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu menolak. Namun, Sehun terus menerus memaksanya.

"Jangan membuatku membuang makanan Kai, kita hanya sarapan tadi pagi. Itu pun kalau kau sarapan, siang tadi kita hanya sibuk berjalan dan berjalan. Aku tahu kau lapar, kenapa harus membuang makanan sedangkan di sini ada orang yang membutuhkan makanan. Ok, aku janji setelah malam ini, kita aka mencari makan di hutan."

Kai menoleh, Sehun benar, mereka memang tidak ada makan dari siang tadi, bahkan pagi tadi Kai hanya memakan roti selai sebagai sarapannya. Kalau boleh jujur, perutnya memang sangat kelaparan. Ia hanya gengsi saja sebenarnya. Tapi, kali ini saja mungkin ia akan menyerah pada gengsinya dan menuruti perkataan Sehun.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau. Aku akan membuangnya."

Tangan Sehun terulur untuk melempar setengah dari makanannya namun, Kai segeraa menghentikannya.

"Baiklah... janji untuk malam ini saja. Besok kita harus memakan makanan hutan, ok!"

Sehun tersenyum, akhirnya ia tidak jadi membuang makanannya.

"Tapi... Kau harus menyuapiku. Tanganku kotor."

Andai saja penerangan bagus, Sehun pasti bisa melihat dengan jelas kai blushing saat mengatakannya.

.

.

Malam pertama mereka di hutan Kai sama sekali tidak memejamkan matanya. Melewati malam bersama Sehun untuk pertama kalinya terasa canggung. Kai merelakan pundaknya sebagai sandaran kepala Sehun. tangannya juga memeluk erat Sehun dari samping. Lelaki itu tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada yang bisa ia peluk atau seseorang yang memeluknya. Bahkan tadi malam, lelaki itu hampir menangis saat ia lupa memasukkan boneka pinku nya ke dalam Tas. Iba sekaligus tidak ingin terganggu lebih lanjut Kai menawarinya pelukan dan menyuruh Sehun bersandar di pundaknya. Esok hari, mereka akan melewati hari yang panjang, mereka harus tidur cukup. Dan orang-orang seperti Sehun sepertinya akan mudah lelah jika harus begadang.

Nyatanya, Kai terlelap sejenak saat hari menjelang pagi. Ia bangun kemudian, matahari telah menyingsing di ufuk timur, memencarkan cahaya remang-remang fajar. Kai perlahan memindahkan kepala Sehun di Tas. Kai ingin mengecek lokasi sekitar. Ia pun turun dan belum sampai ia berjalan sepuluh meter suara Sehun sudah mengagetkannya.

"KAIII...KAU DIMANAAA? KAIII"Teriak lelaki berkulit pucat itu.

Kai hanya bisa memijit pelipis nya kasar.

Tahu begini, Kai benar-benar menyesal pernah menantang Sehun ikut Perjalanan ke Hutan.

"Iya Sehunn... aku di sini."

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**TRIP (2/3)**

**By 'Dazzling_Kaise'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warn : Yaoi (Boyslove), Fluff, OOC, Typos everywhere, Crackpair, Fluff, DLDR**

**.**

Setelah selesai mengecek lokasi sekitar –bersama Sehun tentu saja- Kai memutuskan untuk memulai berburu makanan. Ia menemukan sungai di sekitar sini dan berencana untuk memancing. Disekitar hutan ini Kai belum ada menjumpai buah-buahan yang bisa di makan. Jadi, memancing menjadi satu-satunya cara saat ini.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" Sehun bertanya seusai merentangkan tangan-tangannya. Lihatlah, bahkan wajah anak itu terlihat kusut dengan mata yang membengkak. Sepertinya dia tidak tidur terlalu lelap semalam. Eh? Itu urusannya kan? Yang penting Kai sudah berbaik hati menawarinya bahu sebagai sandaran.

"Memancing."

Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk, kemudian ia ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan alat pancing dari Tas nya.

Mengikatkannya pada Senar dan pada ujung kayu hutan yang ia dapat di sampingnya.

Mereka berjalan ke arah sungai yang sempat mereka temui pagi tadi. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong sekarang jam hampir menunjuk pukul 9. Hampir siang, dan mereka belum mendapatkan makanannya. Hidup di hutan memang tidak semudah yang di bayangkan.

"Kai... Kapan mereka akan memakan pancingnya? Ugh... Bosan sekali." Rengek Sehun. Dengan sengaja ia merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Kai.

Kai menghembuskan napas berat. Percuma meladeni Sehun, anak itu bahkan sudah mengulang pertanyaan yang sama sebanyak tujuh kali.

"Kau ini mengabaikanku ya?" Sehun mulai sebal, Kai tak menjawab ucapannya lagi sejak pertanyaan yang sama tadi terulang untuk kedua kalinya. Ketahuilah, seorang Oh Sehun itu sangat benci di abaikan. Makanya ia berusaha untuk terus bercakap-cakap dengan Kai.

"Diamlah Sehun, cukup konsentrasi dengan alat pancingmu kalau tidak ingin Ikannya kabur gara-gara ocehanmu." Ucap Kai santai.

Sepertinya sekarang giliran Sehun yang mendecih sebal.

"Ya... Ya... Kim Kai-ssi."

Senar pancing Sehun terlihat bergerak-gerak, Sehun yang tengah menahan kantuk langsung melek seketika, bahkan ia berteriak-teriak tidak jelas sekarang.

"Kai.. Kai Lihat ikannya memakan umpanku." Teriaknya girang.

Kai menatapnya meremehkan. "Benarkah itu ikan? Tarik kalau begitu." Perintahnya.

Sehun segera menarik tali pancingnya. Matanya membola ia melihat ikan di atas permukaan air yang tersangkut anak pancingnya.

Namun, saat Sehun berusaha menariknya kedarat, ikan itu dengan dramatis nya melepaskan diri dari anak pancing Sehun dan masuk ke air.

Kai terkikik geli. Sementara Sehun menggurutu sebal. Mengatakan ikannya bodoh lah, Kai yang tidak mau membantunya lah, yahh tipikal anak-anak yang tidak mau menerima kesalahan sendiri.

Menurut Kai seharusnya Sehun tadi bisa menangkapnya hanya saja anak itu terlalu lama membiarkan pancingnya dia air. Itu yang dikatakan lelaki berkulit Tan untuk menghibur Sehun.

Mereka kembali dalam keheningan, hanya suara kecipak air yang ditimbulkan oleh jari-jari Kai saja yang sehun dengar dengan jelas. Sungguh, Sehun sudah tidak tertarik lagi untuk memancing. Benar-benar membosankan. Lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu kembali melirik ke arah jam tangannya, sudah hampir jam 10! Yang benar saja? bahkan mereka belum mendapatkan satu ekor ikanpun.

"Kupikir tidak ada ikannya di sini Kai." Sehun kembali bersuara.

Kai tetaap mengabaikan, sibuk dengan kegiatannya menjetikkan jari-jarinya di sungai.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? kukira tadi hanya membasuh tangan."

"Memanggil ikan." Jawab Kai singkat, tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Yang benar saja. memangnya ikannya benar-benar akan datang?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya mencobanya saja. penduduk asli melakukan hal itu." Jelas Kai.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Tiba-tiba Kai berdiri dari duduknya. Sehun hampir saja terjungkal kebelkang denga gerak reflek Kai, untunglah ada tonggak yang bisa ia jadikan pegangan.

Suara seperti saat ia akan mendapatkan ikan pertamanya tadi kembali terdengar, tapi kali ini di kail yang berbeda. Kai menariknya cekatan.

Dan dapat, Kai mendapat ikan pertamanya. Kai tersenyum tipis,lalu segera melepaaskan ikan dari anak pancingnya.

"Sehun... kau bawa tempat untuk meletakkan ikan kan?"

Sehun mengangguk, ia cukup senang juga, akhirnya mereka berhasil mendapatkan ikan juga, fyuuhh... Sehun kira mereka akan berakar disini gara-gara ikan yang tak kunjung memakan umpannya. Yah, lain kali mungkin jika Daddy nya memancing ia akan menawarkan diri ikut, janji Sehun pada dirinya sendiri sehingga ia –setidaknya- bisa mengetahui teknik memancing ikan dengan benar.

Kai memasukkan ikan kedalam kantung yang dibawa Sehun dengan hati-hati. Dan Sehun yang bertugas untuk membawa ikannya kemudian.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sesi memancing. Mereka mendapat lima ekor ikan, empat dari Kai, dan satu Sehun. hal yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya adalah menjemur ikan-ikannya terlebih dahulu. Ingat, bahwa mereka belum mandi sejak pagi, maka nya mereka memutuskan untuk membersihkan badan terlebih dahulu.

Dan masalahnya sekarang Sehun sedang uring-uringan sendiri antara ingin menceburkan badanya ke sungai tempat mereka memancing atau tidak. Kalau Kai, jangan tanya anak itu tengah asyik menyelam sekarang.

"Sehun... Mau sampai kapan berdiri di situ? Kau tidak mau mandi?" Tanya Kai dengan nada mengejek dan tidak sabaran. Ok, Kai tidak ingin bersusah payah meluangkan waktu berharganya untuk menemani anak itu mandi nantinya jika ia merengek. Demi tuhan perjalanan mereka masih jauh.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, sungainya tampak coklat dan mengerikan, meski airnya tidak keruh. Belum lagi penghuninya ikan-ikan piranha yang bergigi tajam dan runcing, Sehun tidak mau merelakan dirinya jadi makanan ikan-ikan itu. Ihh...

Kai kembali dengan acara bersenang-senangnya dengan air. Sehun semakin bingung, badannya juga sudah tidak enak sekali, bau keringat, butuh disegarkan.

"Kai kau tidak digigiti ikan-ikan piranha?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah bodohnya.

Kai yang geram dengan kebisingan Sehun mentas dari air dan segera menghampiri namja pale skin tersebut.

"Tidak, Sehun. Astaga, Lihat! Aku baik-baik saja kan. Jadi, kau mau mandi atau tidak?" Ujar Kai sambil menggeram. Ok, Kai bukanlah orang yang bisa tahan dengan rengekan-rengekan orang macam Sehun.

"Tapi kan?" Protes Sehun.

Kai tidak sabar lagi dan menarik Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam air. Awalnya Sehun berteriak ketakutan, tapi teriakan berubah menjadi teriakan girang saat hampir seluruh tubuhnya memasuki air.

Ternyata airnya benar-benar segar. Rasa penatnya seakan hilang begitu saja, berganti dengan keceriaan Sehun bahwa air sungai di Brazil benar-benar membuatnya ketagihan.

Dan sampai matahari berada tepat di atas kepala mereka barulah kedua anak itu naik ke permukaan.

.

.

Setelah rapi, Sehun mengahmpiri Kai yang tengah membuat peralatan untuk memanggang ikan-ikan yang mereka dapatkan. Kebetulan perut Sehun juga sudah benar-benar keroncongan. Ia membantu Kai mengumpulkan kayu-kayu kecil di sekitar untuk dijadikan arang. Melihat kondisi sekitar, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Padahal, tadi terik matahari sangat kuat disini. Cuaca memang benar-benar tak dapat di prediksikan.

Selesai dengan acara batuk-batuk Sehun saat meniup-niup api tadi akhirnya sekarang mereka bisa menikmati ikan hasil jerih payah mereka. Sehun memegang ikan nya dengan sapu tangan, ikannya masih panas tapi Sehun benar-benar sudah tidak sabar. Tidak seperti Kai yang masih sibuk mengipasi dan meniup-niup ikan miliknya sebelum dimakan.

Mereka makan dalam hening, Sehun asyik dengan acara menikmati ikan piranha tangkapannya, meskipun kecil tapi ikannya benar-benar gurih. Andai saja ia bisa menggorengnya, paski akan terasa lebih nikmat. Sehun memakannya sampai benar-benar bersih, tetap meninggalkan tulang tentu saja. Kemudian, Kai menyodorkan satu miliknya pada Sehun. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. "Untukku?" Tanyanya retoris.

"Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa." Jwab Kai sambil membuat gerakan seakan mengambil kembali ikan pemberiannya.

Sehun menarik dengan cepat ke dadanya. "Eh, mau kok. Terim kasih, Kai. Ikannya benar-benar gurihkan?" Ucapnya memecah suasana. Sehun mencoba untuk membuka percakapan dengan Kai.

"Hmm.." Kai mengangguk. Tidak terlihat dingin seperti biasanya. Sehun pun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Setelah ini apa kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan lagi?" Sehun terus menghidupkan percakapan dengan Kai sambil menggigit ikannya.

Kai melihat ke sekitar. "Cuacanya tidak memungkinkan. Sepertinya akan hujan lebat nanti. Lebih baik kita merapatkan dinding tenda dan memperluasnya."

Sehun manggut-manggut, mulutnya tengah mengunyah daging ikan pemberian Kai.

"Sehun, lihat!" Kali ini Kai, ia berkata sambil menunjuk gigi-gigi ikan piranha di mulut sang ikan.

"Apa?"

"Mereka sama seperti gigi-gigi taring mu yang kecil dan lancip. Hahaha.." Kai tertawa puas sambil memainkan mulut ikan itu –membuka dan menutup.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya, 'Lucu dia bilang, huh.. benar-benar selera humor yang buruk.' Batin Sehun.

"Iyaa.. Kau mau merasakannya?" Tantang Sehun, ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada leher Kai seolah akan menggigit leher lelaki berkulit Tan itu.

Kai berteriak kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Sehun, "Hyaaa... Dasar albino kanibal, tidak cukup hanya memakan ikan ikan piranha itu haa?"

Giliran Sehun yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, barusan hampir saja ia menempelkan gigi-giginya pada leher Kai.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai petang dan Hujan sepertinya benar-benar akan turun dengan lebat setelah siang tadi berlama-lama dengan rintikannya yang membuat badan Sehun basah, ia membantu Kai menutupi dinding gubuk yang mereka buat. Untunglah, sekarang sudah selesai dan saatnya beristirahat lebih nyaman di dalam tenda mereka.

Sehun mengganti bajunya dan memasukkan baju basahnya ke dalam plastik. Sehun harus melipat dan mengumpulkan baju dan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di dalam tenda, besok mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan, dan kata Kai itu lokasi terakhir sehingga mereka bisa bersama-sama dengan anggota yang lain. Jadi, disini mereka semacam berkompetisi, siapa yang terlebih dahulu mencapai lokasi akan menjadi pemenang, sebagai hadiahnya ia berhak menggantikan posisi ketua klub yg harus sudah pensiun tahun ajaran ini karena sudah memasuki tingkat akhir, mereka juga akan mendapat beberapa hadiah menarik, tentunya juga nilai ekskul diatas B. Wah, membayangkannya saja membuat Sehun senang makanya ia bersemangat sekali, tapi jika menjadi ketua Klub ia tidak ingin, biar Kai saja yang mengambil bagian itu. Kekeke. Percaya diri sekali kau akan menang Oh Sehun.

.

.

Sehun tengah memakan biskuit gandumnya kali ini, setelah secara tidak sengaja menemukannya dalam Tas saat memberekan peralatannya. Hujan sudah tidak terlalu lebat, tetapi sekarang hari beranjak malam. Penerangan mereka satu-satunya adalah senter milik Sehun. Tidak terlalu terang seperti lampu di rumahnya memang, tapi cukup membantu. Kata Kai mereka harus berhemat, perjalanan mereka akan memakan waktu satu malam lagi setidaknya jika mereka tanpa istirahat melakukannya.

Dan malam ini kedua anak Adam itu sedang terlibat dalam percakapan seru. Kai tidak sekaku saat malam pertama mereka. Anak itu sudah lebih banyak bicara kali ini. meski tetap Sehun yang aktif bertanya.

"Kau makan apa Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Kai sambil menunjuk biskuit gandum yang di pegangnya, "Ohh ini.. Biskuit gandum. Kau mau?"

"Katanya hanya akan memakan makanan hutan, kalau kau membawa makanan seperti itu sama saja, kau di hutan berpetualang atau piknik?"

Sehun merengut, "Biar saja.. sudah terlanjur pun, masa aku buang, kan sayang, kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, aku akan memakannya sendiri wkk..."

Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, anak ini benar-benar lebih manja dan menyebalkan dari yang ia kira, sungguh. Tapi, untunglah mood Kai selama di sini cukup baik, Ia sudah terlalu senang dengan diadakan trip di Hutan Brazil, sudah lama ia menginginkannya, kalau boleh jujur. Dan kehadiran seorang Oh Sehun, meskipun merepotkan, setidaknya Kai tidak merasa kesepian, ocehannya walau membuat telinganya sakit, cukup menghibur. Yahh.. Bukankah Oh Sehun seperti itu? dalam tubuhnya masih banyak tertinggal jiwa kanak-kanak yang membuat orang di sekitarnya merasa gemas dan betah berlama-lama dengannya. Haha. Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Kai-ssi.

"Oh ya Kai, aku pernah dengar gosip dari anak-anak, apa benar kau dulu sempat akan menembakku?" Tanya Sehun dengan santai. Anak ini tipikal orang yang ceplas-ceplos, apa yang menjadi ganjalan di hatinya pasti di suarakan. Tidak tahu pertanyaannya membuat orang yang ditanyai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kau dengar dari siapa? kau memercayainya?"

Sehun mengendikan bahunya ragu, "Tidak sih. Aku kan hanya memastikan saja. Jadi, itu hanya kabar burung ya?"

Kai tidak menjawab lagi. ia kembali mengabaikan Sehun.

"Ya, jangan abaikan aku. Aku kan hanya bertanya, tak perlu menanggapinya serius. Hey, Kim Kai." Ujar Sehun agak berteriak karena sekarang Kai mulai ambil posisi berbaring. Sehun belum mengantuk, demi Tuhan. Baru saja mereka saling akrab, Kai kumat lagi.

"Harusnya dari awal aku tak menanggapi pertanyaanmu. Kau itu, kenapa suka bertanya aneh-aneh? Sudahlah, lebih baik tidur sekarang. Besok kita tidak akan beristirahat sebelum mencapai lokasi. Jadi, jangan merengek-rengek seperti kemarin." Tegas Kai.

Mau tak mau Sehun menurut, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kai. Berusaha memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin. Menarik selimut hingga menutupi wajah.

Tapi Nihil. Kai membelakanginya saat ini. Dinding depannya yang hanya tertutup setengah benar-benar tak membantu. Desau-desau angin mengirimkan suara yang tak mengenakkan untuk di dengar.

"Kai" Panggil Sehun lirih.

"Kai" Ulang Sehun lagi.

"Hmm.." Lelaki berkulit tan itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Aku butuh bantal."

"Kau bisa menggunakan Tasmu."

"Terlalu besar. Pinjam tanganmu."

Kai menggeram, "Astaga, Sehun. Kau menganggu tidurku." Kai menjawab dengan kesal. Kemudian berbalik dan menghadap Sehun. ia merentangkan sebelah tangannya. Kai tahu Sehun tidak akan berhenti merengek sebelum keinginannya dikabulkan. Ia belajar dari pengalaman kemarin malam.

"Sekarang tidurlah, jangan berisik. Aku sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu."

"Hmm.. Terima kasih."

"Uhmm.. Aku.. aku boleh memelukmu juga kan?" Lanjut Sehun hati-hati.

"Terserahmu." Dengan itu Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kai, kemudian memiringkan badannya untuk memeluk pemuda yang berkulit lebih gelap darinya.

"Selamat tidur, Kai-ssi"

"Hnn.."

.

.

p.s : lama updatenya ya? maaf, update via hp itu susah,,, jadi pake laptop dan mesti ke wifi terdekat dulu, huhu... besok chap akhir fyi #pantengin trus ok! And keep review,,,

oh ya yang tanya apa hubungan kaihun, mereka Cuma teman satu klub, chap akhir lebih jelas deh status mereka. See u next chap... #bow...


	3. Are you late too? Part 1

"**Are you Late, Too? Part 1"**

**By 'Dazzling_Kaise'**

**.**

**.**

**Warn : Yaoi (Boyslove), Typo(s) everywhere, Crackpair, Fluff, DLDR.**

**Untuk yang 12 orang ke Brazil**

**Tim A : Lee Donghae, Jaehyun, Irene**

**Tim B : Kim Taehyung, Dong Hyuk, Chanyeol**

**Tim C : Kim Kai, Oh Sehun / Wu Sehun (untuk kepentingan cerita)**

**Dokumentasi/perlengkapan : Oh Hyung Kyun, Bomi, Young Woong, Jongkook. **

**.**

**Recomanded Song : BTS – Coffee. Meski liriknya gak ada nyambung-nyambung nya sama cerita, tapi lagunya sweet di dengerin. Pas ngetik saya dengerin lagu itu di ulang-ulang. kwkkk**

**.**

Akhirnya entah bagaimana caranya, Tim Kai dan Sehun sampai di lokasi Camp yang sesungguhnya (?). Yang jelas mereka bisa sampai dengan usaha sangat keras, Kai harus ekstra sabar menghadapi Sehun yang terus meminta istirahat setiap satu jam perjalanan. Dan akhirnya, mereka sampai di lokasi dalam waktu dua hari satu malam. Kai tidak berharap banyak bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini, dan sesuai dugaan, Tim mereka memang yang paling akhir tiba di Camp. Yahh,,, meskipun begitu Kai tetap bersyukur bisa sampai tujuan dengan selamat.

Kai dan Sehun tiba sekitar pukul 9 malam, begitu sampainya di sana Sehun langsung berlari ke tenda. Dia sudah sangat kedinginan, ampun.. Hutan di Brazil memang sangat rentan Hujan, bajunya saja basah kuyup. Mereka hampir saja bermalam –lagi- di tengah perjalanan, untunglah Sehun mau menuruti perkataan Kai tentang lokasi yang sudah tidak jauh lagi.

Di Camp ini terdiri dari tiga tenda, satu tenda untuk tidur, satu lagi untuk tempat peralatan dan barang-barang peserta Camp dan yang terakhir tempat api unggun. Tenda untuk tidur terbuat dari pelepah daun-daun –seperti daun sawit- yang ditautkan dimana pelepah daun dijadikan atap sekaligus dinding..

"Kupikir kalian tersesat, masuklah bajumu basah kuyup Kai. Kenapa bisa sangat terlambat?" Tanya sang ketua Club.

"Hanya ada sedikit masalah tadi di perjalanan, kami baik-baik saja sunbae."

"Hmm.. baguslah. Oh ya sesudah ganti pakaian kita berkumpul di dekat api unggun ini, kalian belum makan malam kan? Beritahu Sehun sekalian."

Kai mengangguk dan permisi untuk mengganti pakaian.

.

.

"Huwaa.. Sehun Hyung? Hyung baik-baik sajakan? Tadi, tim hampir saja mencari kalian? Kami pikir kalian tersesat. " Cetus Jongkook, sementara Sehun sedang mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk.

"Benarkah? Maaf jika kami merepotkan hihi..." Sehun hanya nyengir kuda.

"Hyung, ini selimut yang kau pinjam. Oh ya nanti kita berkumpul di tenda yang ada api unggunnya, kita akan makan besar, siang tadi kami memancing dan mencari banyak buah-buahan. Jangan lama-lama ok?"

"Ok... katakan untuk tunggu Hyung, ya Jongkook-ie."

.

.

Acara makan malam itu berlangsung kira-kira sampai jam dua belas malam. Hujan masih mengguyur, membuat Sehun tak melepaskan selimut pinjaman Jongkook. Matanya juga sudah memerah menahan kantuk. Tetapi ke dua belas orang di tenda ini sepertinya tidak berniat untuk tidur cepat. Mereka membicarakan berbagai macam hal, pengalaman, bahkan kejadian memalukan yang tak terlupakan. Seperti Chanyeol yang katanya pernah di kejar anjing, celana nya yg robek kena gigitan saat akan menghindar dengan memanjat tembok rumah tetangga, berakhir dengan dalamannya yang mencuat keluar. Atau kisah asmara 'Sang ketua Klub' Lee Donghae dengan gadis pujaannya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Lee Donghae.. Jadi, Sehun-Donghae itu cukup dekat, ya begitulah.. sehingga Sehun bisa diangkat menjadi bendahara Klub. Sehun sendiri memiliki andil yang banyak dalam penyatuan asmara sang ketua klub dengan adik papanya itu, Yoona Noona.

"Siang tadi kami sudah mendiskusikan akan berburu makanan malam ini, kita bisa mencoba mencari ikan di rawa-rawa tidak jauh dari sini." Lee Donghae, selaku ketua klub menyampaikan informasi kepada anggotanya. Mereka masih akan disini sampai tiga hari kedepan, fyi.

"Mungkin kita bisa menemukan ikan belut di sana, jika beruntung." Sahut Park Chanyeol, anggota lainnya mengangguk.

"Oh ya... Aku, Kai, Chanyeol, Young Woong dan Oh Hyeong yang akan berburu malam ini. Sisanya menjaga Camp."

"Dan.. kalian." Tunjuk Donghae kepada 7 orang tersisa termasuk Sehun. "Kalian bisa membuat selokan baru di sekitar tenda. Sepertinya selokan yang di buat siang tadi sudah terkubur kembali oleh pasir-pasir itu. Mengerti" Ujar sang ketua club.

"Sunbae.." Sela Irene.

"Aku ikut berburu bersama kalian saja." Ucapnya menawarkan diri. Sehun bergidik ngeri mendengarnya, basah-basah seperti ini mencari ikan di rerawa? Oh no.. bisa lecet kulit mulus nya.

Donghae menoleh sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian merekapun meluncur menuju lokasi.

.

.

"Sehun Hyung.. Kalau masih lelah karena perjalanan siang tadi istirahat saja dulu. Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat untukmu di sebelahku, itu dia yang di tengah." Tunjuk Jongkook.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kikuk. "Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, tidak apa-apa Hyung ikut bantu. Kemarin-kemarinnya Hyung juga belum melakukan apa-apa." Sehun pun memulai aksinya dengan mengikuti Young woong yang menggali selokan menggunakan ranting.

"Ya. Ok.." Jongkook tersenyum lebar.

"Hyaa.. Jongkook-ie.. Hati-hati menggalinya kena rambut ku" Teriak Taehyung kesal sambil melempar pasir ke Baju Jongkook.

"Ehehe.. Sorry-sorry.. Taehyung."

.

.

Sehun melirik jam di tangannya, sudah jam dua. Namun, matanya tidak mau terpejam. Padahal tempat tidurnya cukup nyaman di banding dengan tempat tidur sebelum-sebelumnya saat ia di hutan bersama Kai.

Tempat berbaringnya saat ini beralaskan matras, meskipun tipis tidak membuat tulangnya sakit-sakit. Ia juga memakai bantal untuk landasan kepalanya. Tapi, kemana rasa kantuknya saat berkumpul di sekeliling api unggun tadi? Ahh... Tentu saja menghilang, Sehun kan tidak bisa tidur.

Ia kan sedang menunggu orang yang dg senang hati memperbolehkan memeluknya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Kai yang didaulat oleh Sehun pernah naksir dan akan menembak dirinya namun tidak jadi. Kkk... Membayangkannya ingin membuat Sehun tertawa. Meski kebenaran berita itu tidak akurat –setidaknya belum- tapi Sehun yakin Kai pasti ada menyimpan perasaan padanya meski sedikit. Ya, biarkan Sehun dengan tingkat kePDan tingginya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari luar tenda. Sehun pun mengintip dari celah-celah daun yang berfungsi sebagai tembok.

'Ah.. Mereka sudah pulang' Batin Sehun senang. Ia pun duduk merapikan sebentar tempat tidur untuk Kai yang sudah ia daulat dari anak-anak lain tersisa. Bahkan tadi ia sempat bertengkar dengan Bomi gara-gara menyisihkan tempat tidur Kai di sebelahnya. Berakhir dengan Bomi yang merajuk, dan tidur di tempat yang berjauhan dengan Sehun. Sehun juga terpaksa berbohong pada Jongkook yang menawarkan tidur bersebelahan dengannya di tengah, Sehun menolaknya dengan dalih bahwa ia mudah gerah, makanya ia memilih tidur di tepi, padahal hujan-hujan seperti ini mana mungkin bakal kepanasan.

Sehun menajamkan pendengarannya, saat langkah-langkah kaki terdengar mendekat.

"ya.. Mungkin kita bisa memancing di sungai siang tadi. Tenang saja, di sana memiliki stok ikan yang cukup banyak ku pikir."

Anggota lain mengangguk mendengar petuah sang ketua klub. Mereka pun akhirnya memasuki Camp, hari sudah malam demi Tuhan, dan di sini dingin. Apalagi gerimis mulai turun perlahan-lahan.

Melihat Kai memasuki tenda, Sehun dengan cekatan memanggil namanya.

"Kai..." Panggilnya dilirihkan supaya tak menganggu anak-anak lain.

Kai sedikit terkejut mulanya melihat sosok hitam karena minimnya cahaya di ujung tenda. Sebelum ia menyadari bahwa yang memanggilnya itu anak yang menyebakan mereka paling akhir tiba di Camp.

"Kau Sehun, belum tidur?" Tanyanya datar. Namja itu melepas baju nya dan memasang baju yang lain di tubuhnya. Yang lebih hangat dan kering tentu saja.

"Hehe.." Namja yang lebih muda mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Sayang Kai tak bisa melihat senyumannya, di sini gelap kan ku bilang.

"Sudah larut.. Tidurlah," Ucap Kai lagi. Kali ini ia sudah mengenakan baju nya dan bersiap untuk berbaring di tenda itu.

"Hey.. Aku sudah menyisakan tempat untukmu di sini. Kenapa malah baring di sana?"

Kai melongok. Mulanya, posisinya membelakangi Sehun. Ia sangat lelah, sungguh. Makanya ia permisi tidur duluan tadi. Yang lain, sedang menyimpan peralatan berburu besok, sedangkan Donghae, Chanyeol dan Oh Hyeong berjaga di dekat api unggun katanya.

"Di sini juga kosong."

Karena kesal Sehun berjalan menuju Kai, melewati orang orang yang terkapar dalam tidurnya.

"Ishh.. Kau ini. di sana lebih nyaman. Kau mau mendengar suara keras ngorok nya Taehyung.? Ayo pindah!" Sehun pun menarik-narik tangan Kai.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah lah kau saja yang tidur di sana. Aku nyaman di sini." Gertak Kai agak sinis.

"Hrmmhh..." Sehun menggeram, anak kulit tan ini benar-benar ya. dia mengajak tidur di sana kan agar Sehun bisa memeluknya. Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada yang memeluk atau di peluknya. Sehun hilang akal. Ia pun berbalik menuju tempat tidur nya semula.

Kai memutar matanya malas. Mudah sekali anak itu menyerah batinnya.

.

"Brukk.." Sehun menjatuhkan selimut nya. Kemudian, membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di sebelah Kai. Ia menggeser tubuh kurus Taehyung, agar mendapat space yang cukup untuk badannya.

"Selalu begitu." Ucap Jongin lirih menahan kesal –yang dibuat buat-.

"Biar saja... wkk.." Sehun mehrong.

Ia pun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kai dan memeluk tangan kekar pemuda itu.

"Good Night, Kai-ya!".

.

Kai hanya tersenyum mendengar helaan napas tenang Sehun yang mengalun teratur di telinganya.

'Anak ini benar-benar. Semenit saja langsung tertidur.' Inner Kai.

Jarak antara mereka semakin rapat seiring derasnya hujan di luar sana. Sadar tidak sadar tak lama kemudian Kai menyampingkan posisi tidurnya. Dan membawa Sehun dalam dekapan hangatnya.

..

Pagi itu diawali oleh pekikakan -tak enak di dengar- oleh Yoon Bomi, pasalnya ia melihat KaiHun yang sedang tidur berpelukan. Kai yang langsung terjaga gara-gara pekikan itu langsung melepas pelukannya pada Sehun. Bomi ini berlebihan sekali, menurut Kai. Gadis itu berteriak pasti karena salah paham. Tapi, biarkan saja. sekarang dia sudah tenang sendiri. Dan mendapat berbagai umpatan dari anak-anak lain, Taehyung yang paling semangat. "Yak.. Noona.. suara mu itu merdu sekali. Seperti sirine, bikin telinga sakit."

Juga Jaehyun yang menambahkan "Aku tahu kau anak vocal. Tapi, bisa tidak jangan berlatih di pagi buta seperti ini. aku masih mengantuk sungguh."

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" Itu si gadis paleskin Irene.

Bomi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan nyengir di buat-buat. "Aku melihat Sehun dan Kai berpelukan saat tidur." Histerisnya lagi.

Sontak para mata anak-anak segera berpusat pada KaiHun, Kai yang menyadari seluruh pandangan tertuju ke arah mereka berdua hanya mengangkat bahu, menanggapi. Kemudian, berdiri tegak keluar tenda. Sehun sendiri malah masih tidur. Ini belum jadwalnya bangun.

"Serius?" Kali ini Jongkook.

Anak lain malah menanggapi biasa saja. "Aku juga pernah tak sengaja tidur memeluk Jimin saat menginap di rumahnya. Sudahlah noona, hanya masalah seperti itu jangan di besar-besarkan." Taehyung kembali menguap setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dan sekarang dalam posisi kembali tidur.

Bomi cengo. Masalah sepele? Iya sih.. kalau saja ini tidak menyangkut Kai sebagai anak yang di taksirnya tidak apa-apa. Bomi hanya takut kalau rumor yang berhembus bahwa Kai itu gay benar. Antisipasi kan. Apalagi si Sehun itu mantannya seme-seme keren di sekolahnya. Ahh.. begini caranya, Bomi pasti kalah. Tak ingin memikirkan lebih lanjut. Ia pun bangun, berdiri kemudian keluar dari Camp. Anak lain? Sudah kembali ke alam mimpinya masing-masing. Apalagi udara dingin-dingin seperti ini, semakin mengeratkan selimut mereka. Menganggap camp yang jauh dari kesan mewah ini layaknya Hotel California.

.

Pagi ini Sehun kebagian tugas mencari buah-buahan atau apapun yang bisa dimakan bersama Taehyung, Dong Hyuk, Young woong, dan Hyeong Kyun. Demi Tuhan ia bersama anak-anak Tingkat satu, kecuali Hyeong Kyun sunbae. Ia merasa jadi pemimpin kelompok dan orang yang di tuakan kalau begini caranya. Apalagi Hyeong Kyun sunbae sedang berada di tempat yang berbeda dengan mereka bertiga. Dia sedang memanjat pohon Blackberry di seberang sana bersama Taehyung.

Sedang kelompok Sehun luntang lantung mencari buah yang bisa di caranya, Sehun malah lebih suka saat di perjalanan hanya berdua dengan Kai. Ia bisa manja-manja, tak perlu bersusah payah membawa barang-barang yang berat karena Kai dengan kesadaran sendiri membantu Sehun membawakannya. Bukannya ia tak suka dengan orang-orang di kelompok mereka. Sehun hanya kurang adaptasi saja. ia melakukan Trip seperti ini saja baru satu kali ini. kalau kemah semalam-dua malam di hutan kota sebagai ajang latihan tidak masuk hitungan sih.

"Sehun sunbae. Lihat banyak Pohon Pisang di sana." Tunjuk Dong Hyuk di seberang sana. Sehun yang tengah melamun langsung tersenyum cerah.

"Huwaa... Jinjja?" Tanya Sehun senang, matanya sudah tertuju ke pohon-pohon pisang itu.

"Ayo kita kesana." Ajak Young Woong selaku pemimpin jalan. Yah, jadi ceritanya dua Hoobae ini kasihan melihat Sehun yang harus membuka jalan, jika ia berjalan di depan mereka. Ketiga orang itu pun berlari menuju pohon-pohon pisang dan mulai mencari buah nya.

"Dong Hyuk-ssi, Lihat apa yang aku dapatkan." Tunjuk Sehun pada satu tundun (?) pisang di tangan kanannya.

Donghyuk berbalik, "Iya. Good Job Sunbae. Itu bisa kita goreng atau bakar nantinya."

"Ini?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Iya. Jangan bilang Sunbae belum pernah memakannya?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu Sunbae bisa mencobanya besok."

.

.

Mungkin keberuntungan berpihak pada Yoon Bomi sekarang. Kebetulan sekali mereka dia dan Kai mendapat tugas untuk mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Untuk kemudian di jemur di bawah sinar terik yang mulai muncul di ufuk timur. Cuaca cukup cerah pagi ini.

Kai tampak sibuk menata kayu-kayu yang di jemur nya. Bomi juga. Tapi, sedari tadi matanya tidak lepas dari lelaki berkulit tan di sampingnya ini.

"Jongin.." Panggil Bomi.

Kai menoleh mendengar nama aslinya di sebut, ia memang jarang memakai nama aslinya. Yahh.. kecuali orang-orang tertentu saja. Di akte nya saja sudah di rubah menjadi Kim Kai.

"Kau memanggilku sunbae?"

Bomi tersenyum, "Memangnya siapa di sini yang namanya Jongin, Kim Jonginnie? Nini?"

Bomi meletakkan kayu-kayu terakhir yang di jemurnya. Kemudian duduk di atas pasir dekat camp mereka itu.

"Sudah lama ya? Kita tidak saling sapa. Sejak kau masih duduk di bangku kelas sepuluh kan?"

Kai mengangguk. Ia ikut duduk di samping Bomi.

Kemudian hening untuk sesaat. Kai yang pada dasarnya tak pandai membuat obrolan, dan Bomi yang menggantung perkataannya. Ia Bingung mau memulai darimana. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan perasaanya pada Kai. Mengingat ini waktu yang paling tepat bagi nya. Camp sedang sepi, karena semuanya sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing.

"Uhm.. Jongin. Aku tahu ini terlambat untuk menanyakan, tapi daripada aku penasaran setengah mati lebih baik aku menanyakannya saja." Ucap Bomi agak pelan dan terdengar sedikit gugup.

Merasa pembicaraan mereka akan menjadi pembicaraan penting, Kai mengalihkan atensi penuh pada Bomi. Bomi juga begitu, balik menatap Kai.

.

.

Setelah mendapat tiga tundun pisang , kelompok Sehun, Dong Hyuk dan Young Woong pun berniat kembali ke Camp. Mereka cukup senang karena berhasil membawa makanan cukup banyak bagi kelompok nya. Bahkan Sehun sampai bernyanyi kecil. Dan itu sukses membuat dua Hoobae nya terkikik menahan geli saat mendengar suara cadel s nya Sehun. Namun, tampaknya Sehun baik-baik saja. Justru mereka bertiga malah bernyanyi-nyanyi riang sekarang.

"Oh ya.. Sun- eh Maksudku Hyung, kemarin aku bersama Jongkook menemukan pohon kayu berbunyi nyaring saat di pukul dengan tongkat kayu." Lapor Dong Hyuk. Mereka menjadi sangat akrab sekarang, Sehun juga menyuruh mereka berdua memangilnya dengan sebutan Hyung saja sama seperti Jongkook memanggilnya.

"Oh.. Yaya ... Aku tahu, kemarin Hyung sempat searching di Google dengan Papa Hyung, itu kayu yang di gunakan untuk berkomunikasi sesama penduduk sini kan? Jika tersesat di hutan?" Jawab Sehun antusias.

Dua anak itu mengangguk semangat, "Ingin mencoba memukul pohonnya dan mendengar suara merdunya?" Kali ini Young Woong.

"Boleh."

"Ok. Bagaimana jika besok ke sana?." Ajak Dong Hyuk.

Dua orang itu mengangguk bersamaan "Ok." Sahut Sehun keras-keras.

Mereka pun kembali dengan obrolan seputar sekolah dan trip kali ini dengan riang. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah hampir sampai di camp. Tapi, mereka menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat dua orang yang terlibat pembicaraan cukup serius.

"Itu.. Kai Sunbae.. dengan..

"Bomi noona kan?" sambung Young woong.

Entah mengapa perasaan Sehun tiba-tiba menjadi sesak melihat Kai seintim itu menatap Bomi.

"Sepertinya mereka berbicara hal serius. Tidak enak jika kita tiba-tiba munculkan?"

"Ya, sebaiknya kita tunggu di sini saja dulu." Usul Young Woong. Diangguki oleh Dong Hyuk.

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tanyakan saja Noona." Ujar Kai.

"Hmm... ini sedikit konyol sih. Jangan menertawakan Noona ya?" Bomi tertawa kikuk.

"Tidak akan." Jawab Kai tersenyum setengah tertawa. Habisnya, sunbae nya ini terkadang aneh dan lucu.

"Ekhem.. Apa benar surat beramplop biru dengan tinta putih yang aku temukan di loker itu kau yang mengirim nya?"

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya, "Amplop biru? Aku tak ada mengirimnya."

Senyuman di wajah Bomi memudar. Ia merasa malu sendiri. Untung saja ia belum sempat menanyakan inti pertanyaannya.

"Oh..ya.. mungkin itu memang bukan dari mu, aku salah orang sepertinya. Maaf." Bomi pun bangun dari duduknya hendak pergi meninggalkan Kai. Namun sebuah tangan lain menahannya.

"Kita belum selesai bicara Noona. Aku juga ingin menjelaskan sesuatu. Sepertinya kita memikirkan hal yang sama. Mungkin."

Bomi terperangah. Masih tetap berdiri tak bergerak seinchi pun dari posisinya, Bomi mendengar kan Kai.

"Mungkin surat itu benar dari ku. Sepertinya Moonkyu temanku yang meletakkan surat itu di loker Noona atas namaku."

"Isi dari surat itu.."

"Benar, Aku memang pernah berniat akan menembakmu..

..Noona." Lanjut Jongin.

+TBC+

a/n. Ini Cuma jembatan untuk menuju akhir ya. i know... scene Kai-Bomi itu aneh banget.. halah... jujur nih ya saya takut updt chap ini, ntar banyak yg kecewa gara" gak sesuai harapan, T.T, saya juga sadar kaihun moment nya Cuma gitu-gitu aja. maklumlah bukan pro, nulis ginian mah suka-suka saya... so... mohon saran dan kritikannya di sampaikan dengan bijak. Last, moga next chap beneran ending ya, kalau mau nyumbang ide boleh juga,

makasih jga bagi yang udh fav, fol, rev, saya baca loh semuanya... kalian daebak deh.. thx chu... #bow

bye-bye readersnim!.. n #Happyfastingdayformuslim


	4. Are you late too? Part 2 (END)

Are you late too? Part 2 (End)

_-Prev Chap_

"Kita belum selesai bicara Noona. Aku juga ingin menjelaskan sesuatu. Sepertinya kita memikirkan hal yang sama. Mungkin."

Bomi terperangah. Masih tetap berdiri tak bergerak seinchi pun dari posisinya, Bomi mendengar kan Kai.

"Mungkin surat itu benar dari ku. Sepertinya Moonkyu temanku yang meletakkan surat itu di loker Noona atas namaku."

"Isi dari surat itu.."

"Benar, Aku memang pernah berniat akan menembakmu..

..Noona." Lanjut Jongin.

_..._

Warn : Boyslove, Crackpair, Typo(s), alur mainstream

Keep your expectation extremely low, Guys!

...

-Dazzling Kaise-

Tidak tahan menonton scene Kai-Bomi secara live di depannya, dengan kesal Sehun menghentakkan kakinya. Bahkan, satu tandan pisang yang di bawanya ia serahkan begitu saja kepada DongHyuk. Dong Hyuk yang tidak awas sedikit oleng dan hampir menjatuhkan dua tandan pisang di tangannya, untung refleks nya bagus. Jari-jari Sehun kemudian menarik Young Woong yang tengah menikmati –mengintip- adegan Kai-Bomi. Lelaki penggemar Taekwondo itu pun juga terkejut dengan tingkah aneh Sunbae mereka.

"Tolong bawakan pisang-pisang itu ke Tenda ya Dong Hyuk, Woong antar Hyung ke sungai?" Dalam satu tarikan nafas Sehun memerintah sesukanya kepada dua hoobaenya yang di tanggapi anggukan tak mengerti. Dong Hyuk dan Young woong saling pandang sambil mengendikan bahunya.

Iya, Sehun ingin mendinginkan kepalanya di sungai. Mengapa mengajak Young Woong? untuk jaga-jaga. Sehun masih sungkan pergi ke sana sendiri, takut tepatnya.

...

Ketika mendengar suara dari seberang sana, Kai mengintip sedikit dari sudut matanya, Sehun berjalan tergesa menjauh dari tenda. Mau kemana anak itu? Bukannya tadi kebagaian tugas mencari buah-buahan? Pikir Kai.

"Jadi, surat itu benar dari mu?" Suara Bomi memecah lamunan Kai sesaat tentang Sehun.

Lelaki tan itu mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum malu-malu, sangat bertolak belakang dengan kepribadian yang di tunjukkan kepada orang-orang.

"Maaf Noona, jika itu membuat Noona tak nyaman. Yeah, aku memang berencana melakukan nya sebelum aku tahu kalau Noona sudah _taken _dengan Minho sunbae."

Bomi jadi gugup sendiri, semburat merah tanpa di cegah muncul dari dua sisi pipinya.. Dia pun terkekeh pelan. Menutupi rasa gugup yang menyergapnya.

"Ehm.. Kami sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun. Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?" Bomi bertanya dengan nada pelan. Bahkan, Jongin hampir tak mendengarnya.

"Maksud Noona?" Kai bertanya, dia memang benar-benar tak mengerti, jika maksud pertanyaan Bomi barusan adalah menanyakan apakah ia masih menyimpan rasa suka padanya.

"Perasaanmu?"

Kai tertawa ringan setelah mengerti maksud Bomi. "Aku sudah Move on. Tahulah Noona labilnya anak remaja,mungkin saat itu aku terkena virus semacam itu. Yah, karena kita dekat aku jadi berharap lebih padamu, tapi tenang saja aku sudah bisa melupakannya, tidak ada perasaan seperti itu. Aku menganggap Noona sebagai Noona ku sendiri." Jawab Kai yakin.

Bomi menelan ludah kecewa. Sudah move on ya? Berarti sudah terlambat. Harusnya dulu ia lebih peka terhadap perasaan lelaki berkulit tan itu. Dulu, ia tak menyangka lelaki dihadapannya ini akan tumbuh begitu mengagumkan seperti sekarang. Salahnya juga yang hanya menganggap Kai layaknya teman lelaki yang tak begitu spesial. Bomi menyesal. Sungguh.

"Ahh.. Baguslah.. sekarang sedang suka dengan seseorang?" Bomi bertanya canggung, namun karena penasaran, ia berani bertanya demikian. Meski harus menekan rasa sesak dalam dadanya setelah mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari Kai.

...

Semuanya kembali berkumpul di tenda sekitar pukul 10 pagi. Tentunya setelah selesai dengan tugas masing-masing dan membersihkan diri, seperti mandi. Sehun sudah kembali ceria lagi sekarang. Ia tengah asik bercanda ria dengan kedua Hoobae nya. Benar-benar.. karena mencari buah-buahan bersama tadi membuat mereka layaknya teman akrab. Kai sendiri membantu Donghae membuat api untuk memasak. Rombongan perempuan kebagian mengupas dan membersihkan makanan yang akan mereka makan hari ini. sementara yang lain ada yang merapikan tenda atau menambal atap dan dinding yang bocor.

Kata Dong Hae sang ketua klub, malam nanti mereka akan berburu ikan di sungai amazon ini. Mereka akan menggunakan perahu mesin milik warga yang sebelumnya juga mengantar mereka ke sini. Tentunya ini semua sudah benar-benar di rancang oleh sang ketua klub dan organisasi dengan baik, sehingga mereka tak perlu khawatir berlebih lagi untuk masalah keselamatan. Masing-masing anggota juga sudah di fasilitasi dengan GPS jika sewaktu-waktu ada yang tersesat.

Berburu ikan nanti malam juga merupakan salah satu agenda yang harus mereka lakukan, memang Trip ini tidak mengikutsertakan pembimbing layaknya guru dari sekolah, Karena DongHae sudah cukup untuk menjadi pengawas sekaligus penanggung jawab anak-anak lain. Kemampuannya bertahan di alam bebas tak di ragukan lagi. Meski masih seumur anak sma DongHae memiliki pengalaman yang cukup banyak di tambah anggota lain seperti Kim Kai, Irene, dua bersaudara sepupu Oh Hyung Kyun dan Kim Young Woong. Keempat orang ini memiliki kemampuan setara seorang pro.

.

"Matamu harus tajam, saat kau melihat ikannya, langsung arahkan tombakmu pada ikan itu. Mengerti? Coba kau praktikkan pada daun itu." Ini Kai dan Sehun dalam acara mengajarkan Sehun menombak ikan dengan benar.

Sehun pun coba mempraktikkannya, "Saapp.." Berhasil. Tombak Sehun menancap di daun incarannya.

"Bagaimana, aku bisakan?" Sehun berkata histeris.

Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tenagamu harus lebih kuat lagi supaya menancap sempurna di perut ikan target. Ayo, mereka akan meninggalkan kita jika kau masih asyik berlatih di sini."

Sehun pun mengikuti langkah Kai di belakang,mereka akan segera menaikki perahu dan berburu ikan sesuai dengan agenda yang di jadwalkan.

.

Entah sedang sial atau apa, rombongan Donghae cs hanya memperoleh beberapa ekor ikan saja. Itupun tidak terlalu besar. Mereka sudah cukup lama mengitari lokasi pencarian ikan, namun nihil. Hasilnya tidak sesuai dugaan mereka. Di tambah Hujan yang mengguyur, semakin menyulitkan saja.

...

Seperti biasa, Sehun memilih lokasi tidur yang berdampingan dengan Kai. Dimana lagi kalau bukan di ujung. Kai dan Sehun tadi yang paling lama masuk tenda, Kai tadi sibuk membereskan peralatan berburu. Memastikan api tetap hidup untuk menghalau dinginnya cuaca dan menggali beberapa bagian parit tempat mengalir nya air hujan yang sebelumnya tertimbun. Sementara Sehun? Tugasnya hanya menunggui api, itupun karena baju nya basah dan dia sudah tidak memiliki persedian baju kering lagi. Selain itu kegiatan lainnya hanya melihat dan memperhatikan Kai bekerja. Sungguh kejam, tapi itulah Sehun. Mana mau dia banyak bekerja, sekalipun itu membantu Kai yang _diam-diam_ dia sukai. Okay, diam-diam yang tanda kutip.

...

"Kai, bajuku masih basah." Rengek Sehun. Posisi mereka sudah berbaring sekarang dan Kai juga hampir terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Terus?" Kai malas sebenarnya menanggapi, tapi Sehun sudah mengatakan lebih dari lima kali.

"Ayo keluar, kita menuju api unggun saja."

"Keluar saja sendiri." Jawab Kai ogah-ogahan. Kai berbalik, membelakangi Sehun.

"Tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu tidur."

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah bilangkan, bajuku basah."

"Terserah kau saja!"

"Kaaaaaiii..." Kali ini rengekkan Sehun di sertai goncangan di bahu Kai.

"Aku mengantuk. Jangan ganggu tidurku bisa?" Nada Kai sedikit membentak.

Sehun tidak mau kalah, "Tidak bisa. Ayo banguunn.. Aku akan terus menganggumu jika kau tidak bangun." Ancam Sehun.

Kai tetap pada posisinya, sementara Sehun tengah memikirkan cara agar Kai mau keluar tenda bersamanya.

"Kaaaaaaiii... cepat bangun. Aku akan sakit jika basah-basahan seperti ini." Bisik Sehun lagi.

"Hnn..."

"Kaaaaii..."

"Hnnn..."

"Kaaaaii.."

"..."

"..."

"Aaaaarghh..." Kai berteriak tetapi dengan suara yang diredam. Kai tidak ingin membangunkan anak-anak lain dan berakhir dengan semprotan protes.

Kai duduk sempurna dan memandang Sehun bengis. Anak itu barusan menancapkan gigi-gigi kecil nan lancipnya bak gigi piranha di lengan Kai. Dan Kai yakin itu pasti meninggalkan jejak merah bahkan biru akibat ulah Sehun.

"Sudah bangunkaan.. Ayo, kita keluar." Sehun tertawa kalem. Kai masih diam, untunglah persediaan sabar untuk makhluk macam Sehun ada banyak untuknya.

Kai pun keluar dengan terpaksa. Lelaki tan ini hanya mengenakan kaus panjang tipis dan celana lepis selutut. Lantas membuat dinginnya udara malam hutan menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya. Sehun sendiri masih mengenakan baju pagi tadi, celana lepis dan kemeja hijau tua kotak-kotak yang terlihat basah. Okay, benar-benar basah ternyata. Pikir kai.

Mereka duduk di dekat api unggun, Sehun berlari sebentar ke arah penyimpanan barang-barang.

"Sebenarnya aku juga lapar." Masih dengan nada berbisik.

Anak itu keluar dari tenda penyimpanan barang dan kembali dengan beberapa potong roti bungkus di tangannya dan coklat. Kai mengernyit heran di buatnya.

Luar biasa. Apa tas besarnya hanya berisi makanan?

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya takjub. Takjub dalam artian lain. Konyol sekali bocah ini.

"Hehe,,, roti gandumku masih bersisa beberapa sejak aku memakannya terakhir, dan ini coklat yang di beri Jongkook, sepupuku."

"Jadi, aku di sini hanya untuk menemani dan menontonmu makan?" sindir Kai.

Sehun hanya tersenyum, ia membuka bungkusan rotinya. Mencuilnya dan

"Kai mau?..." Tawarnya. Kai belum mengiyakan. Roti itu sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun langsung menjejalkan saja tadi.

"Hari ini kita kan hanya makan satu kali, itupun hanya sepotong ikan dan pisang muda bakar." Keluh Sehun.

"Memangnya ingin makan berapa kali?"

"Ternyata sulit ya bertahan di hutan." Sehun malah menjawab lain. Kai hanya berolling eyes.

"Kau mau lagi?" Sehun menunnjukkan coklat dan rotinya yang tersisa.

Kai menggeleng, "Aku tidak lapar."

"Bohong, kau hanya memakan pisangnya tadi. Aku memperhatikanmu."

"Tapi, aku memang tidak lapar. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan pergi ke tenda jika kau tak membagi makananmu." Goda Kai.

Sehun menggeleng, "No no no no... Ini makan rotinya. Aku masih ada yang lain di tas. Papa membawakan banyak kemarin."

Kai pun menerima roti pemberian paksa Sehun dan memakannya.

"Aku melihatmu bersama Bomi Noona pagi tadi. Sebenarnya kalian ada hubungan apa sih?"

Kai menoleh ke arah Sehun di sebelahnya, "Bukan apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Sehun menunjukkan raut muka kesal. Tinggal jawab apa susahnya bagi Kai coba.

"Isshh... kenapa kau pelit sekali sih."

"Memang nya penting untukmu.."

"Tentu saja, orang-orang bilang kalau kau akan menembakku beberapa saat lalu, tapi Taehyung bilang bahwa Kau juga akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Bomi Noona, aku sudah terlanjur mengira kau menyukaiku, makanya aku juga mulai menyukaa... Sh*t." Sehun keceplosan. Dia merutuki mulut embernya yang lepas kontrol. Kalau panik, sehun memang suka begitu.

"Menyukaiku?" Kai bertanya santai.

Sehun gelagapan, ia berusaha menetralkan perasaan gugup dan malunya. Kai terkekeh. Sehun membuang muka dari Kai.

"Tidak perlu malu. Aku sudah menyadari perasaanmu kok."

Wajah Sehun semakin memerah sampai telinga. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apalagi. Kai ini benar-benar mengujinya. Sehun kira Kai semacam orang yang tidak peka mengenai perasaan. Salah besar ternyata.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau memang menyukaiku kan?" Kai bertanya lagi dengan nada menggoda yang membuat Sehun sebal.

Sehun menarik napas nya perlahan kemudian menghembuskannya lagi. begitu terus sampai beberapa kali, jadinya menciptakan moment hening antara mereka.

Sehun berbalik menghadap Kai yang tengah tersenyum menggoda. Menjengkelkan sekali. "Sudahlah, Kim! Bajuku sudah tidak basah. kita masuk ke tenda saja." Sehun berdiri dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju tenda sebelum tangan Kai menahannya.

"Coklatmu tertinggal, Hun!" Bisik Kai tepat di telinga Sehun dan berjalan duluan begitu saja.

Sehun terdiam seperti orang bodoh. Sial, Kai pasti sengaja mengerjainya seperti tadi. Sehun pun berbalik mengambil coklat nya yang tertinggal kemudian kembali ke tenda.

.

Ini hari terakhir untuk 'Trip di Hutan Brazile'. Tidak ada agenda khusus sih. Kebanyakan anak-anak lain tengah sibuk menata barang-barang mereka. Sebagian yang lain ada yang bertugas mencari makanan.

Dan disinilah namja paleskin bernama Sehun. Sejak acara 'Confess' semalam –Sehun tidak bilang itu confess-membuat ia sedikit kikuk bersama Kai. Lelaki dengan kulit yang lebih gelap dari-nya itu sih tampak biasa biasa saja. Dia tenang-tenang saja saat di dekat Sehun. Sepertia yang ia lakukan sekarang, Kai tengah mengampak kayu bakar, Sehun mengumpulkannya dan membawa ke camp. Kai dasarnya bukan orang yang suka membuka obrolan dan Sehun yang terlihat enggan, membuat keduanya di liputi suasana hening. Hanya bunyi kampak saja yang terdengar.

Tapi, Sehun butuh kejelasan. Namun Sehun sendiri tidak tahu kejelasan macam apa yang ia ingin tahu. Mulanya, saat Sehun mendengar 'rumor Kai yang akan menembaknya', lelaki paleskin ini hanya ingin bermain, niatnya hanya untuk menggoda Kai saja. Tidak tahu sekarang, Sehun sepertinya jadi terbawa perasaan.

...

"Sudah cukup Hun-ah! Katakan pada Kai jangan mengampak kayunya lagi." Ucap Donghae Hyung saat melihat Sehun membawa sebongkok kayu bakar di tangannya. Kalau tidak salah hitung ini sih sudah ke lima kalinya Sehun membawa kayu-kayu itu. Kalau boleh jujur tangannya sudah pegal, jari-jarinya juga sudah memerah.

"Serius Hyung?"

"Iya. Lagipula, hanya akan kita gunakan untuk nanti malam saja."

"Baiklah, Hyung." Sehun pun segera mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju Kai. Ugh, kenapa jadi deg-degan seperti ini? Sehun pun menghela napas sejenak berusaha menenangkan pikiran dan detak jantungnya.

"Kai.. Kata Donghae Hyung, kayunya sudah cukup! Ayo, Kita kembali.!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sehun berbalik hendak kembali menuju camp. Namun, suara Kai menginterupsinya.

"Tidak ada yang mau di bicarakan?" Tanya pemuda Tan itu dengan nada santai.

"Huh?..." Sehun masih berdiri di tempatnya tanpa berbalik, bahkan suaranya terlalu kecil, kemungkinan Kai tak dapat mendengarnya.

Terdengar langkah kaki Kai yang semakin mendekat. "Tidak ada ya?"

Selanjutnya Sehun hanya bisa memukul kepalanya sendiri dan berujar 'Sehun Babo'

Kai berjalan begitu cepat mendahuluinya, sementara Sehun sendiri malah masih terpaku di tempat semula.

Kan.. Kai malah ikutan bertingkah aneh padanya.

...

Sore itu di habiskan anak-anak dengan befoto ria. Mereka tidak tahu jika ketua klub membawa kamera dan baru tahu saat Donghae bilang "Saatnya berfoto." Anak-anak narsis seperti TaeHyung, Bomi, Jongkook maupun Bomi mana mau melewatkan moment seperti ini. Termasuk Sehun juga, tapi anak ini sedang tidak mood dia hanya ikut berfoto beberapa saja kemudian duduk di tepi Sungai dan menyaksikan anak-anak lain. Sehun sedang tidak mood. Rasanya ia ingin marah atau menangis? Tidak tahu. Hanya saja rasanya janggal sekali di sini. Di dadanya.

...

Ini benar-benar malam terakhir di Hutan basah Brazile. Tidak terasa mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu selama seminggu di sini. Meski, bertahan di hutan itu tidak mudah tapi mereka dapat mengambil hal-hal baik seperti, rasa solidaritas dan kekompakan yang semakin kuat.

Mereka berniat bergadang malam ini. suasana sepertinya cukup mendukung, hujan tidak turun meski angin malam menusuk-nusuk tulang mereka. Namun, masih bisa di atasi dengan keberadaan api unggun.

Donghae Hyung mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan dan menyampaikan beberapa informasi penting seperti ketua yang akan menggantikannya, dan untuk ketua yang terpilih adalah Chanyeol karena tim dia yang pertama sampai, berikut wakilnya Taehyung.

Sehun jadi agak menyesal mendengar ini, karena secara tidak langsung ia yang menyebabkan Kai tidak terpilih menjadi ketua. Jika Kai tidak satu tim dengan orang yang payah sepertinya pasti Kai akan memenangkan kompetisi ini. 'Maafkan aku, Kai' Batinnya dalam hati.

Setelah selesai dengan pengumuman ketua klub yang baru, mereka makan-makanan di Hutan Brazile untuk yang terakhir kali. Kali ini masih dengan menu yang sama Ikan Piranha dan Buah Blacberry sebagai makanan penutup.

Mereka kembali bersenang-senang, menikmati saat-saat terakhir dari 'Trip' ini. Chanyeol memainkan gitar mininya, ia menyebutnya ukulele. TaeHyung dan Bomi yang menyanyi. Anak-anak lain tertawa saat Taehyung memelesetkan lirik dari lagu itu. Semuanya terlihat senang. Mereka juga saling menukar candaan satu sama lain. Sehun hanya memerhatikan kali ini, ikut tertawa jika di rasa lucu atau sesekali menyanyi jika ia tahu liriknya.

Entah matanya yang mulai mengantuk atau Sehun sedang melamun. Sehun tidak sadar saat seseorang berada begitu dekat dengannya. Posisi Sehun sendiri agak di pojok, tenda untuk api unggun ini cukup luas namun jika menampung dua belas orang sekaligus tetap saja terasa sempit. Sehun berada di belakang, tubuhnya agak ia sandarkan pada Kayu penyangga.

"Jika terlalu jauh dengan api kau akan kedinginan." Kai menyampirkan kain serupa selimut tipis di bahu Sehun. Sehun yang baru sadar jika itu Kai hanya bisa terkejut, tapi ia masih bisa mengotrol ekspressinya, apalagi kalau bukan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tidak, bajuku cukup tebal." Sehun berusaha menyampirkan kain yang di berikan oleh Kai tadi ke pundak yang lebih tua, karena melihat Kai yang hanya mengenakan pakaian tipis.

"Untukmu saja. Tubuhku sudah hangat. Aku berada di dekat api tadi."

Sehun hanya diam. Tidak tahu mau mengatakan hal apalagi.

"Hun.. Aku rasa kita butuh bicara." Kai mulai mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Sehun, memblok Sehun dari anak-anak lain yang tengah asyik di dunianya sendiri.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Ini masalah semalam...

Kai berujar to the point. Ia tidak suka bertele-tele sebenarnya.

Sehun hanya menghela napas. Semuanya jadi berbeda sekarang. Kenapa Sehun harus merasa canggung jika berhadapan dengan Kai. Padahal, dulunya ia santai saja bahkan bertingkah.. ya sedikit agresif. Apa ini karena menyangkut perasaan, makanya jadi bertukar 180 derajat seperti ini?

"Aku suka padamu, Hun.. bukan karena rumor itu. Tapi, mungkin.. karena kebersamaan kita beberapa hari terakhir. saat kau mulai menjauhiku dan tidak tidur di pelukanku lagi aku merasa.. ada yang hilang. Aku, sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu perasaan apa.. suka karena kau teman yang aku khawatirkan.. atau suka karena kau spesial.."

Sehun diam. Begitu banyak pertanyaan di benaknya sekarang. Tapi, kenapa mulutnya tidak bisa mengungkapkannya.?

Dalam hatinya Sehun ingin bertanya..

'Kenapa kau melakukan ini bodoh, mengatakan kau menyukaiku., tapi kau sendiri tidak yakin dengan perasaanmu. Bagaimana jika kau hanya mengkhawatirkaanku sebagai teman? Aku yang akan sakit hati. Karena aku menyukaimu sebagai orang yang spesial.'

"Lupakan!" Justru kata itu yang keluar. Sehun ingin beranjak dan pergi dari hadapan Kai. Begini terus ia bisa menangis, karena tahu hanya ia yang suka pada lelaki tan itu.

Tangan Kai menahannya tetap duduk.

"Kenapa harus pergi? Aku belum bilang kita selesai bicara."

Sehun mencoba bersabar dengan mengeluarkan napas perlahan. "Apa yang akan kita bicarakan lagi? Lebih baik kau cari tahu perasaanmu sebenarnya dulu, baru bicara padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu berbuat seperti ini." Sehun sedikit lega bisa mengucapkannya, meski dadanya masih diliputi sesak.

"Untuk itu aku butuh kamu, bagaimana denganmu? Kau serius menyukaiku seperti yang kau katakan saat malam kemarin atau tidak? Aku ingin tahu jawabannya."

"Jika aku katakan tidak?"

"Aku berharap kau serius."

Sehun menunduk. "Kenapa membuatku di posisi sulit? Bukannya kau pintar menebak perasaan orang?"

Kai mengenggam tangan-tangan Sehun yang di kepalkan oleh sang pemilik.

"Jadi, benarkan apa yang ku katakan kemarin?" Meski dengan nada santai dan lirih tapi Kai berkata serius.

Sehun sendiri masih tetap menunduk, kemudian mengangguk kecil.

Kai tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin mencari jawaban perasaanku padamu Hun!"

Sehun mendongak, kepalanya agak pusing karena menahan tangis dan ingus di hidungnya secara bersamaan. Membuatnya tak begitu menangkap apa yang di ucapkan Kai barusan.

Sehun mengangguk lagi, kemudian berkata dengan suara lirih, "Iya.. aku suka kamu babo." Sehun mendorong dahi Kai dengan dahinya karena geram. Kai malah terkekeh geli.

"Kau memang orang yang aku sukai secara spesial, Tuan Oh. Kalau begitu, ayo kita jadi lebih dekat lagi."

Hell... Kenapa masih tahap pdkt saja? Sehun jadi kesal mendengarnya, sudah jelaskan mereka saling suka? Butuh pdkt yang seperti apa lagi?

Sehun berontak dengan melepaskan tangan yang di genggam erat Kai.

Tapi, Kai kembali menangkap nya lagi. Malah kali ini memeluk tubuh Sehun. Kemudian membisikkan..

"Lebih dekat lagi.. dengan kau menjadi kekasihku mungkin. Ayo, kita pacaran!."

Kai pun mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Sehun. Sebelum meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sehun, menatap si pemilik wajah lebih dekat.

"Kita kencan ya sesudah Trip ini selesai?" Tawar Kai.

Sehun mengangguk semangat, "Traktir aku Bubble Tea Kai! Ya ampunn.. sudah seminggu aku tak meminumnya. Aku ingin sekali."

Kai hanya menahan napas melihat wajah imut plus menggemaskan Sehun yang berada di bawahnya. Kai sedikit berjongkok sementara Sehun duduk lebih rendah bersandar pada tiang. Posisi ini agar mereka tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Mungkin. Tapi, sepertinya aman karena anak-anak di sana masih saja ribut tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi di belakang mereka.

"Baiklah. Tapi, dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke muka Sehun, menatap Sehun tepat di matanya, andai pencahayaan bagus akan terlihat jelas betapa beningnya mata di hadapannya itu. "Jangan centil lagi dengan orang lain, ok!" Kai menyeringai, karena ia berhasil membuat muka Sehun memerah dan mencuri satu ciuman lagi di bibir tipis itu. Andai, Kai tidak ingat sedang ramai di sini mungkin Kai akan melumatnya. Haha..

FIN

A/N : Silahkan protes, haha... untuk ending yang –ugh –mainstream ini.

Kalau memungkinkan bisa buat chap bonus sih, tapi kasih ide nya.. haha..#abaikan

Ini udah kelar, semoga terhibur dengan fic sederhana ini

Thx for your support reviewers! Tanpa kamu-kamu ff ini bukanlah apa-apa..

Invite ya! **Pin : 5A9D0C3A**

Atau tinggalkan Pin kmu di kolom review entar saya yang invite, butuh teman KHS / exol. Hehe...


End file.
